Who is she?
by TwinTigerLover
Summary: Editing She was kidnapped and hurt only to be rescued by a very strange bunch. Can these unique people help her learn to live again or will it be a lost cause. Will they want to when she speaks the truth for the first time in what seems like years. FemHarry. Elements, mutations and more. Violence and COPLETED. for now
1. Hello?

**an:**So I have gone back over my stories so now I am reporting all my story's. Adding, deleting and correct. The English should have improved but beyond these corrections there will be no new chapters till I have a least ten reviews for my very last chapter. No one likes this then I wont keep boring you with it.

**warning**: abuse, violence, sex?.

**Declaimer**: I only own El'. The rest is someone else original story thrown into a blender and twisted by my mind. The story is X-men but I came crossing between movie and comics taking the plot lines I liked best and could work with.

**Place: secure **

**Time: unknown **

**Date: unknown**

My body lay stiff as I stared up at the black caverns of my cell, unable to do nothing more then study the patterns carved there by nature. My arms, legs and neck were strapped down and the bounds were unyielding, even to my powers.

I had been confined here for many days or maybe weeks, I could not be sure, with no sun to guide or annual visitors to help. Heck the the only visitors I got these days ended with me unconscious on the bed. They would inject something to my arm and then start beating me. I don't know what they were looking for but apparently I was there longest lived yet. Encouraging really.

As hours blurred into days, I began to notice a shift in what my powers were before, to what it is now. At first it was as if fire and ice danced under my skin, now though it felt different, a raging of storm had released something inside me, the fire now fought the ice instead of flowing together. I could stretch so much further and remember so much more.

Many more days sailed past me as I explored this power. Fulling into a comatose state against the outside world. I was searching out, looking for other minds, something I found I could do when I slipped into one of my captors brain. Not pleasant at all. Some people just should not be left alive.

I was just about to give up, as I was falling into exhaustion, unable to nourish my body, when a mind touched mine, like it knew what it was doing.

"Hello" he asked, for it was definitely a man, with a cultured American voice. "Who are you" He continued obviously curious about who I was.

'Hi, I'm El'." I was dismayed to realize that even the voice in my head sounded tired and pained. And wasn't that a strange thought.

"Hello El', I am Charles. Can I help you El'? Where are you?" Charles voice was worried. which is saddening that just by hearing me talk, he was worried. That or he can 'see' more then i can about him inside my mind. which is more then likely if he has experience in entering minds, then he has properly tried gaining more information without me noticing.

" I don't now where I am" I whispered back, my energy was fading, flickering in and out.

I was about to continue when the door opened, admitting two of my 'hosts', an idea struck me, if he could recognizes at lest one of them then he could find me that way, not like they covered there faces anyway.

"See, them" I rasped at him letting him see through my eyes - but pulling someone so completely into my mind was to much because I finally fell in to darkness with Charles final promise flying through my head "I will get you out, I swear"

**Place: mutant manor **

**Time: 7:30am **

**Date: 1st May 2002 **

Charles was meditating, floating out into nothingness, just letting his mind free. When a second mind brushed against his, stronger then the others with his power. However the mind it belonged to was in pain. I was unable to identify where they were coming from so I just reached out in hopes to talk to them.

"Hello" I inquired, my voice strong but soft so not to startle them. "Who are you" I continued hoping for some answers. it was rare that he finds another with the same abiity as him.

'Hi, I'm El'." Her voice was slurred and pained.

"Hello El', I am Charles. Can I help you El'? Where are you?" I was deeply worried about this child, just by hearing her talk i knew she needed help. it was not the first time he had come across a mutant in pain. so i reached further inside her mind. only to be hit by waves of loneliness and regret, drowning my own senses.

" I don't now where I am" El' whispered back broken, confused.

"See, them" she rasped to me a little while later, pulling me to see through her eyes, I felt the darkness grow as she fell in to darkness, looking at these pitiful men, I gave her my promise, "I will get you out, I swear"

My face was set as I pulled away from her darkened mind, not willing to go digging through a unaware mind. Informing the manor inhabitants I was not to be disturbed I set to work. I would find her and hopefully soon, for he feared that wasting time will lead to her death or worse.

**Twintigerlover**

*wipes away tear* this was something me English partner requested. So there you go!

Remember 10 reviews.


	2. Finding

Declaimer is on the last chapter.

This chapter has been checked. I Am really bad at geography so sorry.

–-

**Place: mutant manor**

**Time: 4:56 am**

**Date: 3rd may 2002**

Charles along with Logan spent the better part of two days trying to find either El's name or the men who had her, to get her location. Charles was about to call quits for an hour, when they had a break-though, the computer had matched the mystery face to a research laboratory, who were dedicated to finding how to enhance and reproduce the X- gene to create the perfect controlled weapon.

There! The base was on the eastern boarders of them, no more then five hours away from here.

They could leave with in the hour and be back before sun fall. He did not want to leave her they any longer then necessary.

Charles contacted Ororo and told her to meet them in the garage and a mission had come up; then turned to Logan to have him ready to leave.

Now normal protocol would say to inform the whole team and have Cyclopes lead it, while he remained behind watching over the other children, but Charles had made a promise and would follow it through and beside he was the one to make the protocol in the first place, he can just as easily Change it.

So 6:50pm, the institution was left in the hands of Cyclopes and Jean as their black CV set out to the PT-secret lab. On the way Charles informed Storm of what it was they had to do and then all three of them had to came up with a way In which to actually accomplish this rescue.

As 12 o'clock approached they turned down into the base, Charles slipped inside the guards minds to let them believe they had authority to be here and continued on reaching further in hopes of finding El' mind so they could track her. It however was the gossiping scientists that informed Logan as to were to go. They talked of a living 'specimen' who seemed to be having a positive effect to the serum all they had to do was add the control serum to 'it's' system. 'It' they had assumed was El'. They were all very tense not wanting to be court when they bypassed the other guards and quickly got to her cell, which was a fair way underground then was expected.

When they entered Logan wrinkled his nose at the rancid smell - like something you expected from a dark medieval dungeon- Storm brought her hand over her mouth and nose both in shock and hopes to cover the smell. It was Charles reaction that would scare most people however. His once blue sparkling gaze turned dark as they looked upon the broken and chained figure before them, nothing more but rags hung from her starved frame. Scares, bruises and cuts (bleeding and not) covered every inch of visible and properly unseen, porcelain skin. Charles gave a very inhuman growl before hissing at Logan to free her so they could get out.

Logan extended his metal claws and sliced the chains as close to her skin as he dared go and reached down and hooked his arms under her knees and around her back to carry the comatose child out and back to the CV.

Storm provided Cover for the trio, raising a lightening bolt on to one of the towers setting it and the surrounding area on fire and forcing it to rain heavily so they could pass by easily.

Once in the van and outside the base they relaxed, glade to be heading home and allowing Charles and Storm to look their guest over, while Logan drive them back to the institute.

**Twintigerlover**

10 reviews. Hope you liked it.


	3. Heart to heart

Declaimer chapter 1.

Reviewed chapter.

* * *

><p>Facts:<p>

El' is the name she gave her self when on the run.

Scott and Jean are 26/7

it is 2002. i have changed stuff from the first time line.

* * *

><p><strong>Place: mutant manor<strong>

**Time: 6:27pm**

**Date: 3rd may 2002**

Back at the Xavier's Manor, Jean set to work trying to heal the young girl before her, while the rest of the team sat themselves up in Charles office awaiting her verdict.

"What were you thinking!" Cyclopes demanded of the three.

"That I was saving someone that asked for help, Scott. I asked you to watch over this institution while I was gone. I am very much aware of the dangers behind leaving so many here, Scott but I am also aware that leaving that child in their hands could very well have lead to her death and as it is we are not sure whether we got there in time!" Charles snapped. He new Scott would not be happy but he needed to realise that sometimes thing happen without set plans and that plans or rules wont always be followed.

Before anymore could be said, Jean came through the door, face uncharacteristically grim, a folder in one hand portraying all the information she had gathered on the young lady in the med-bay.

"How is she Jean?" Storm inquired gently

"I have done what I can, and her body is healing itself quickly, now it's not under attack. There are many broken and reset bones, internal damage, burns... the skin on her back is littered with scares old and new. She is malnourished and dehydrated and is severely underweight. There is a Foreign substance, I am draining her system of, but it is integrated in to her blood stream I fear. However, it is her mental state I am greatly worried about." Jean concluded running a had through her red hair in agitation; never in her 6 years, working under Charles as a doctor or helping the X-men for the last 12 years, had she see anyone in this kind of condition that was not dead but what worried her the most was that according to her scans that young girl downstair, only seventeen, had faced far worst then what those barbarian scientist had done to her.

"When we spoke," Charles began in hopes of relieving some of her fear, "El' had a strong mind. She was the one reaching out for me. Yes, she was tired, weak but very determined. I have no doubt, her mental state will be within our reach, if she was so determined to pull me into her mind, as she has done."

"What will you do when she wakes?" Scott asked. Just because they had left with barley a 'by your leave', leaving him and Jean in a bit of a stink, does not mean he was going to look over the fact they had rescued a young woman who had quite plainly been tortured, probably because she was a mutant. Than the least they could offer was a place to recoup and maybe settle in.

"We give her a place here to study and grow and hopefully gain control over her powers. Right Chuck?" Logan said gruffly speaking up for the first time since arriving. When he had looked at that child his mind had been thrown to a time that he could not remember and brought about a great amount of protective feelings towards her, like his 'wolf' was calling out. He was confused as to why she brought about such feelings in him.

"Indeed, but there is nothing more we can do until she wakes and we have other students to attend until then" Charles said. Everyone caught the dismissal and headed out to attended their roles inside the intuition. Well everyone but Jean, who remained seated wishing to talking to the professor.

"Jean," Charles asked softly wheeling himself round the desk to stop in front of her. He picked up one of his prodigies hands and held it between his own "what's wrong?"

"She's seventeen, professor. Her scan show injures from when she was a baby and the extent of her malnourishment, she probably not had a descent sized meal her whole life." Jean paused still horrified by what this child had been through. "I ran a blood check to find out who she was, whether or not she was in the system. Apparently she was born in 1985 and died 1994 she was 9 years old when they declared her dead by Meningitis, but obviously she's not 'cause her she is but just to make it all worst her parents were attacked in 1986 and they could not cope with two children 'cause she had a twin brother and they chose to give her up and there was not a lot of records on either parent or son." Jean rattled on, finally concluding and drawing in her first breath since staring, she was not sure whether she was angry or sad, maybe a bit of both.

"Then we have a lot if work on are hands" Jeans looked up from their hands, then nodded. They would try help this child because from appearances no one else ever did, then they, Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters was damn well going to try.

So for the first time since 1986 a comatose and hopeful soon to awaken, Victoria Kairi Potter, was given a true place to live and be loved now all she had to do was wake up.

Twintigerlover


	4. The awakening! Dun dun dunern!

Declaimer chapter 1. are you loving this story? 10 reviews.

**Place: mutant manor**

**Time: 6:54am **

**Date: 7th may 2002**

Four days, ninety six hours or five thousand seven hundred and sixty minutes, the mutant institute had been a light with rumours about a girl none of them had seen but knew was there. This girl had been moved out of the med-bay to a unknown room inside the mansion to stop nosey children searching her out. The only know thing about her was that she was in a comer and supposedly very powerful.

Today however that would change.

The students eleven up, were making there reluctant way to high school, while the others got ready to do what ever it is that they do on a school day, when the newest resident began to steer in her rooms.

El' Snow aka Victoria Potter, find herself waking up complete relaxed and comfy, her body sinking slightly into a mattress with a large feathered sheet covering her frame. She felt content to just lay in this bed knowing she was safe, if only for a little while. Finally opening her eyes El' looked around the rooms she had been placed in.

The room was a fifteen by twelve metre room; the far face and right wall dedicated to books, that appear well used, the shelfs having the old Victorian style to the them standing out against the cream walls. The same right wall had two beautifully carved windows set into it, so one sit in seat that look out across the grounds. While the far wall contained a door left slightly open to reveal a blue and green tiled bathroom. The left wall was coloured magnolia with red paint climbing up the wall, almost like vines and a door, assuming to lead out into a corridor, a third of the way down it. A old oak desk was strategically placed in, slightly off the centre of the wall to store plane paper and pens, with a paring wardrobe of to one corner. The black oak bed with silver and black silk sheets, which I sat on, took centre stage drawing attention to it standing out against the plush rose red rug.

This room had obviously belonged to someone before She took up residence. Sliding out from the silk sheets, El' made her way to the wardrobe, loving the feel of being about to move freely again and was glade to find some cloths of all different styles in the wardrobe that looked like that would fit her. She grabbed the deep red role neck jumper and black combats to match her black waste length hair with sliver and red highlights but without clashing with her emerald green eyes and white porcelain skin. Before headed for the shower, wanting to feel at least semi clean again.

Fifty minutes later a fully clothed and happy El' left the confinements of the bathroom, only to freeze at seeing, for all tense and purpose, a strange male waiting for her. He was a medium sizes man in his late forties confined to a wheelchair, his eyes were a storming blue showing great compassion. He however had no hair to Speak of, rather a smooth head. his had a remarkably young look about him yet portraits a great burden. It was only when he speak did she realise who this strange man was.

"It is good to finally see you awake El'." Charles said with a smile.

El' frowned slightly at that.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, can I ask how long have I been out and what day it it?" she inquired cocking, her head to one side. It was a resemble question considering the information they had gathered on her.

"It is Tuesday 7th May 2002, you have been here since the 3rd. Here being Westchester, New York, And the school for the gifted also know as mutants such as yourself." Charles concluded.

El' however was having a great trouble taking all that information in. If she remembered right, her 'master' had given her to those men in December 5th. She had been a prisoner four months.

On top of that they new what she was, it's fine that this man here knew, I mean he trains mutants, right, he was a mutant, a freak like her, but scientists knew and if they know then so does the government and that would mean... No! She can't think like that she was fine. It would all be alright.

During her inner monologue, Charles had been studying the young girl in Front of him and was steadily getting more worried the paler she got and the more wild and uncontrolled her thoughts became.

Only to watch her bring herself back under control and settle her self again. Quite a remarkable self-control, it would make her training easier if she accepts.

"Thanks," she whispered sinking onto the bed. " what happens now" she asked looking to Charles.

"We would like to offer you a place here, we can teach you what you want to learn but also help you get back to full heath, these rooms are yours or we can help you get to were you want to be." Charles concluding.

"Can I stay here, I want to learn what I can do with out the fear of hurting someone or being hunted by those people." El' admitted.

"That's fine, El' while I would like to ask you some more questions I think that can wait. If you want, I shall show you down to breakfast then see if Logan want give you a tour of this place." Charles said moving slightly toward the door and waited for a now bouncing, barefooted El' to proceed him out of the door.

**twintigerlover **


	5. The manor and breakfast

**declaimer: **this is not mine El' is the only thing that belongs to me!

Soon you shall see who El' once was.

**Place: mutant manor**

**Time: 7:15 am**

**Date: 7th may 2002**

Charles walked El' down to a medium sized, modern kitchen with an old homely feel to it, connected to a remarkably large dinning room; apparently extended to fit the rising number of students living here, he made her a small bowl of warm Weetabix. As she ate, Charles spoke of the classes given here and who teaches what. The institute covered physical lessens and gift training, too a team work building and mundane catch up lessens, while their local school taught the students the mundane classes such as science and maths.

When She finished they sat in a comfortable silence, waiting on Logan, aka, Wolverine to turn up and show her around. Charles had spent most of this time, like this morning, studying his guest, hoping maybe, that he could help her, that what happened would not effect her that badly. El', however, sat in silence because she simple had nothing to say. She was confused, having been removed from a place were the only thing she had to do was survive to see another day, she was pretty sure that philosophy was not going to work here. Unlike other people El' was not brought up in a place for a child to live and was lucky to come out even remotely sane and her teenage years was a time El' was very desperate to forget and not doing a bad job at it either.

As time reach 9:30 Logan arrived to show El' around while Charles left to meet with some of the older students who did not have to attend school.

Logan would be best described as ruggedly handsome man. He stood at just over six feet with wild, earthy brown, hair matched by dark, shadowed, brown eyes. His body was well built with signs of scaring on is tanned skin under the sleeveless shirt he had on.

While Logan's face remained scowling for most of the tour, he did smirk and chuckle deeply when El' had persuaded him to tell stories of the institute and all the stupid things the kids had done. Most of the day was spent walking around the large manor and it's grounds but El's energy was quickly fading, her body not yet used to used so much after being tied down for months. Her escort had also noticed this and started the walk back to her quarters.

Ones they reached El's room She finally brought up the question that had been bugging her since she found out Logan was the physical teacher,

"When will I be join your classes?" She questioned, wanted to know because the quicker she start training the less defenceless She become. It also gives her a time frame to get her body back to its past health to handle long periods of exercise.

"In five days I will start you on one on one lessons with me till I'm sure you can cope with working with the team." Logan replied "I would start earlier but chuck don't want me pushing you too soon."

El' nodded accepting his words, that also gives her a few days to fall into a routine and maybe meet some of the kids living here. Reaching out she opened her door and stepped in, before looked back to face Logan.

"Then i will see you Wednesday if not sooner Wolfy" Logan had no time to reply as the door snapped shut in his face, his growl of annoyance echoed down the corridor as he span round to leave. However even as his walked a sound much like bells rang through the corridor drawing Logan's growls to a stop as he realised it was El's laughter causing his lips to turn up lightly in a small smile.

"So you shall El'." He whispered in parting.

*****time*****

The sun had barely begun to rise when the petit figure of a girl exited the broad oak doors of the manor and set of at a run around the grounds. The first 200 meters she took easy but as her breath shorted and her legs protested at the 400 mark she sped up pushing herself. Despite her determination the child's legs gave way as she pushed passed 800 meters. A cry of frustration past her lips as she shakily stood ones more but in stead of running again she began making fluid movements know only to her body.

This continued for many long minutes; as the sun make itself know of the tips of the trees to the girls back, where the girl determined herself done and set back towards the manor at a gentle cooling jog.

This girls routine would repeat itself every morning before the institutes inhabitants even woke. She would push herself to run faster, further, move quicker and only one other being inside the manor would even notice. His tall frame leaning against one of the large bay widows and a look of pride and admiration shining in his eyes, he would watch and hide himself every time the girl looked back towards the manor knowing she would not appreciate being watched just as he would not but he did not stop, no he could not stop.

**twintigerlover**


	6. Training and history

Declaimer on chapter 1&5.

**Place: mutant manor**

**Time: unknown **

**Date: 21st may 2002 **

Despite Logan's determination and my continual self training, Dr Jean Grey, under Storm's tutelage only announced her ready for group physical training two weeks into my stay here, much to everyone's relief, i was to start to day.

During that time I had begun to reach out to my powers again through meditation but not yet use a lot of them with out disastrous results, Professor X, had enrolled me to to school and a group of kids; Kitty ( Shadowcat, a spunky girl that could walk through things) Bobby (also know as iceman, a try hard lady's man) Kurt (Nightcrawler, who's tail and blueness is just plan amazing!) and Marie (Rogue, the gothic friend who is in need of a bit of a confidence boost) helped me catch up to a reasonable level in class, these same kids had become tentative friends.

They had met the day after my tour...

I was walking threw the halls trying to find out were I was going in this place, no point getting lost. Besides what else was I to do when studying gets boring. Their was a group of people at the end of the corridor that led to my rooms whispering to each other. I approached admittedly curious as to what they were talking about.

"...found her." On of them said excitedly. The boy was blue and covered in carvings but what definitely court my attention was the fact he had a tail... A tail!

"Should we knock, I really want to talk to her" the blond boy announced. Well I should hope he knocks and not just walk right in to my rooms.

" you just want to see if she is hot or not." The girly girly teased, resulting in a blush on the blondes face. Deciding now would be a good time to interrupt I walk the last length of the corridor and spoke,

"Did you know that it incredibly rude talking about someone behind their backs, let alone contemplating braking into their rooms." My voice was gentle and alight with amusement as I look at their startled faces as they spun round resulting in their girls prep to fall on her rear.

"I/we...I/they...that's not/so...I mean/can explain... Like/what that's...we/they...,em/ah...yeah." They all stammered together glaring at one another. I laughed and invited them into my rooms.

And so that is how we become friends the small group would come to my rooms when they were free, together or in smaller numbers and we would talk about the institute and all the stuff their little gang got up to and work on homework (in their case) or catch up stuff (in my case).

Another interesting thing that had past in the last few weeks, was the meeting between her and Charles.

Xavier had called her to his office on the fifth day of her stay as he wonted to fill out a file for her in to their system.

"El' I'm going to ask you a few questions can you answer as best as you can?" I nodded once to the him and watched as he pulled some file towards him and began reading the questions.

" full name" know this had been the main thing every one wanted to know my full name but the thing is I really didn't want to go by that name I have not gone by that name for going on eight years.

"I...I go by Elizabeth Neha Snow" I finally said. This had been the name she made up before her 'master' found her.

"That would imply you were born with a different name" Charles promoted gently "we can have you attend under Snow but I at least need to know some of your past so we can help El'."

"I know just, just let me talk I haven't really told anyone my past, even then I'm not telling you everything." Charles smiled and agreed. Despite that, it still took me a little while to gather what I wanted to say.

"I was born 1977, July 31st, England, I'm twenty five years old but haven't aged since I was seventeen. I was born Victoria Dora Potter to Lillian Ivy Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter both of which were murdered 1981 hallow eve. Me and my one and a bit little brother, Harry, were left at my aunts house but she didn't want us. 1982 she finally left me at Willows Orphanage, however kept my brother having been forced to by the person that left us there, I never met him again. 1994 the terrorist attacks started and just like my parents I was right In the middle of it, under the name Shadow, my abilities made me their best asset and most wanted target. I was 17. The same year I stopped ageing I still don't know why.

Two years later it all ended the leader was defeated and I ran, faked my own death, started a new life under the name Snow. I was twenty one when HE found me I tried running, fighting but he had some kind of power that stopped me. Three years HE kept me before growing bored, then he gave me to those scientist... You know the rest." I concluded, through out the whole thing me voice was hollow, emotionless and putting venom in too the one word, HE. Her master, he would say but never loud, would she say as such.

Charles had been taking notes of what he needed and just listened, he knew she wasn't saying everything but then again she pearly knew him so why should she.

They then went one to talk of her future and what she was going to do.

Shaking to clear my head, I slipped into a pair of combat trousers and a fitted roll neck jumper opting to forgo shoes like normal likening the idea have being able to touch the ground again. (ironically the same outfit she wore the day she woke but then a again not that difficult as most of her wardrobe now contained combats, jeans, and tracksuits with tank tops and roll necks all of which in shades of black, white, blue, green and red and leather jackets to hide her arms as she did not like people staring at her scares) and set of down to the danger room were I would be meeting the rest of the team and Logan for training.

When I entered the room, the last to do so, the others turned to face me.

"No way! That's not fair Logan, why does she get to were normal cloths" Kitty exclaimed with a pout.

And true to Kitty's words I was the only one in normal cloths, the others having to were Yellow and black/blue spandex with a X design on it making my black trousers and red top stand out a fare bit. Then again I was the one refusing to were their foolish uniform, it's not like it offers any protection any way! Besides I could seep my power into Cotten and polyester better then spandex and I had promised Charles that I would make an outfit like theirs just red/black and from polyester instead, but I was still a fare bit away of completing it yet.

**"**Because unlike you lot Elf here can win a debate against Chuck better then even Storm" Logan stated. Elf had been his revenge from my Wolfy comment and fitted my petit and elegant like appearance well. "Now partners and as Eric still ain't here, Elf will be with me, now go" Logan barked is final order and the group scarpered sending my pitying looks.

Rouge and Kitty paired up with Kurt and Jean a little way off from them. Bobby and Scott went together on kitty's other side. Then they all started sparing, every now and then throwing out an attack with their powers.

I turned to face Logan who smirked at me, "try to last more the two minutes, anything goes" and with that order he charged.

I ducked under his first blow then blocked his next few punches, moving my body to flow with the blow in hopes of over balancing him or at least giving me time to work out his fighting skill. After awhile Logan broke though my defence and sent me to the floor with a lucky shot, that however was Wolfy's mistake. As my head it the floor it jolted memory's of me fighting hand to hand before and suddenly it all came back to me, my body having started to get used to these types of movements in morning practice (which I still had not told anyone about) automatically rolled out of the way and was up and on the offence, give back as much as Logan gave.

Logan had not face such a skilled fighting before and found every move he made being countered and he only reason he was not out at this was because of his healing ability. He smiled and gave a little growl as he fought back, what little respect that built up watching her train in the mornings doubled as she pushed herself to beat him. Despite that respect for the girl he was not about to lose to her in this spar. so he took her hits until her endurance began to run low then struck out sending her down once more but this time pinned her wast with his legs and extended his blades to her throat, till she surrender.

"Very good Elf your defence is excellent and your offence plain scary, it appears as all you need is to work on your powers then putting them into your attack." Logan decided pulling his blades back in and getting up of the panting teen who he help to her feet.

"I can do that." She whispered "but I still don't know what my power is it feels so different then before..." Here she hesitated looking away from him "...it.., it feel wrong like something's missing or shouldn't be there. It's not my power" she seemed truly worried about this power they inflicted on her and obviously he was the first one she had told.

**Reaching out, he took her chin and lifted it till she looked him in the eye. "It is part of you now you need to accept that and let your body accepted that. Once you have done that you can learn control. You once knew how to control your power that is still there you just have more along side it. Relearn your first power then the power they gave you this is were we shall start. I WILL help you. Promise" Logan swore keeping his grip till she accepted his word. Her eyes shinning, ignited with hope. Logan nodded happy to see her accept his words. She could do this he knew it. **

**With that Logan stepped back and called the group together to cool down then let them go. As they left his little Elf looked back and smiled lightly in thanks, before sprinting out likely to shower and relax. Wait HIS little Elf were did that come from. She was NOT his. El' was a very independent person. Yet despite these thoughts a part of him purred happily at the thought of her being his.**

**What the hell was wrong with him. Jez' he hope chuck hadn't heard any of his thoughts he would had never live down the teasing.**

**twintigerlover **

**reviews 10 for a update sorry about the bold but me and the iPad are having a argument. I will change that when I can. .e. **


	7. We all need someone

**Place: mutant manor**

**Time: unknown **

**Date: 21st may 2002 **

El' signed as the boiling water cascaded down her back, she would never get used to being able to have a hot shower, she could stay her all day but the gang were waiting for her down stairs. They were going to watch a movie as it was Friday and training was over.

They had decided on 'lord of the rings the fellowship of the ring' they had been horrified to realise I had not watch it or it's sequel 'the twin towers'.

With great regret she stepped out of the shower dressed in a tank top and jeans before wrapping myself in a nightgown and heading down stairs. I still hated revealing my scares to the rest of them even after a month of getting to know them.

I was on of the first to arrive from cleaning up from my first practice so I took the large armchair near off,, from the main sofa and still in good view to the large flat screen TV.

Before long everyone had arrived and settled to watch the movie. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it but I could not get into it never having really watch TV when I was younger.

As the movie wound on I got bored so stood from my chair and left with out letting the others know what I was doing I headed out to the roof, it had a flat spot that looked out across the manor grounds and look great out night, it had become my hiding spot.

My back to the chimney breast, I stared out over the ground to the forest were the night life began to wake. It was times like this that I felt so isolated, I wonder whether or not I should of left, would that have been easier?

...no, I would still feel alone. Signing I just sat there my mind blank. Turning my hand palm up I conjured a small ball of fame and began shifting it between colours, forming shapes.

I had woken a few nights back, terrified and in my fear had summoned the fire and had been testing this new power along side my others, since.

I don't know how long I sat their just staring at the flames before I had company.

"You're getting good at that Elf." Logan committed taking a seat In front of me.

"Thanks, have the others gone to bed then?"

Logan nodded "you had 'um worried, but chuck' sent 'um to bed, and me looking for yah"

I just nodded and brought the fame up between the two of use. I had noticed these last few days I had been liking a lot of my past, and that worried me because if I was practicing, or heaven forbid fighting, I was pulled into a memory I don't know what I would do.

Their was once a... Fr.. acquaintance who would say " speaking to something, even a plant, will help the mind better then hiding from it."

Against me conscious decision the games began to tell a story, my story. Logan watched on, drawing into their words.

They ruse up forming the figure of a girl, hair free and flying around, duking, diving. Fighting her figure surrounded, out numbered yet she did not run no she stood and. Took and gave hit after hit protecting a smaller, scared figure of a boy.

Then it shifted, more fighting sense, all around the girl protecting the boy obvious and not. The it changes, she was stood in a tree looking out over a castle grounds as a group of people celebrated, never noticing their observer. Then she turned around and they were at a bank. The girl stepped of a plane and on the streets.

Once again it changed but this time the girl was older, maybe a few years but a figure had come up behind her gripped her, then she was on a bed, a chair, cooking all the while being changed. The mystery man was touching her, covering her thin frame, hurting her. Always their watching.

Finally the man is shoving her toward men in suits...

With a disparate cry El' broke the connection with the fame, but it was too late Logan had seen. He knew. El' was blinded by tears but she still felt the secure, safe arms wrap around her waist pulling her to them.

"Breath Elf, I ain't gonna hurt you" Logan it was Logan, god he knew. he's going to leave. Hate me, tell the others. Can't be left. Not again. Please not again. They always do.

Then why is he still here. Talking? Holding me? That can't be right...

"You're safe here. Breath. Just trust me."

I sat curled in Logan's arms just trying to control me self. When my tears finally stopped I pulled back, head bowed. No one. I mean no one had every held me as I broke. It was always them leaning on me but I can't always be the strong one. Not after everything.

Logan reached out figures gently lifting her chin to they were face to face, then he ran a thumb alone her cheek catching any stray tears.

"Sometimes we all need to brake down don't be ashamed of that elf" Logan told her softly. "You have been through much, the fire conforms that. Honestly we didn't expect you to last this long. Let us...me help you"

His eyes shone, wanting me to accept this help. Signing I curled back into Wolfy's arms and nodded into his chest"

"Okay, just don't leave, they always leave." I whispered before giving into sleep. For the first time in years I slept peacefully curled up in his arms, on the manors roof top.

Logan remained on the roof top till the early morning with El' curled in his arms. Her skin was glowing a soft pale in the moonlight, her sleeve slipped, revealing smooth and scared skin on her shoulder. Despite being angered by the scares and the knowledge that there are more; he could not help but be fascinated by them. Like him, El' had accelerated healing, so should not have nearly as many as there first medical scan showed. Yes, he did have scares from the more horrific and wide spread injures but not for small incisions. Yet as her bare skin proves there were many interlocking scares in her skin.

He had not wanted to wake her by moving nor could he bring himself to let her go. He knew that he should feel ashamed, that this was wrong but when had he ever really cared

for what others thought. For once in his life it felt right just to be with her. He was opening up and relaxing. He had something to live for instead of just surviving. Yes chuck' had brought about a peace in his life he had not had before but even then he was only surviving, being. Now with her relying on him, fighting, learning from him. He felt whole.

El', his little elf was damaged, hurt in so many ways, but he was determined to help her.

They may have rescued her, now it was time to save her. He did not care whether she saw him as a mentor, brother, or potential lover, he would be there. His wolf demanded it and he demanded it of himself. El' had been leaning on herself to much, for far to long, so he would offer to be her crutch.

Twintigerlover


	8. Just great

**I'm serious. This chapter needed some real look though. I am so sorry but I was writing this while trying to complete 12 exams in one week. Not fun. At all. **

**Place: Xavier's manor**

**Time: 4:15**

**Date: 11st July 2002**

The weeks past blissfully, school progressed as I reached the top ten of class. Training with the group was great now that I had some basic control over my powers, well nearly all of them. During my morning exercise, I included power practice to help.

I was still rising at four every morning no matter the time I went to bed. I have no doubt that I had insomnia but there was little I could do about it. I had never really slept that much before but this was getting ridiculous. My body had been tied down for so long that it need rest that I just could not give it. Most nights I convinced Logan to fight me, so could fall into a exhausted sleep and if that did not work we would just sit up on the the roof tops and talk.

Logan had become a major part to my life since that night. He was always free to talk, walk, shout or punch, but if I did hit him, I had to be aware of him punching back. The group would often walk into to a room and find the two of us fighting. The professor just go used to it. He almost seemed amused by it.

When we were at school, I hung close to the people from the institute not wanting to Speak with others. That however antagonised a group of three boys ( the brotherhood) who took it upon themselves to make our live miserable.

I was however the only one to take psychology, which left me alone when the bell rang for the end of the day, I was to meet Scott and the gang by his car. That was when the brotherhood decided to speak to me. It was only expected really. Kitty and Kurt had both told me about their encounters with the group so I was not really shocked that they would try and talk to me alone.

"Look-y here boys." The leith blond boy said, as his two friends stood behind and next to me, blocking any chance of me just ignoring them.

"Who are you? Is there something I can help you with?" I asked my and gripping the bag strap tighter as my eyes flung between the three of them.

"Well I am Pietro, that's Mortimer but goes by Toad and the big guy is Fred or blob as we know him. Now You see we have this welcoming thing for every new X student, and you seem to have avoided us." His voice was silky sweet as he spoke. The toad boy that crouched of to my side was chuckling to himself.

"Then I must apologise but I need to be some where and you appear to be in my way." I went to step around the blond when something slimy wrapped around my wrest and pulled forcing me to turn with the movement.

The slimy thing turned out to be from the toads boy's mouth. The blob took that moment to swing at me. That was his fault. Pulling Toads tongue so he face planted the floor, I reached out and trapped Fred's fist in my hand and twisted sending him down. Stepping past Pietro so I was out of Fred's reach, for when he stood back up.

"Thanks Pietro, wonderful gift. But I really must be off. Next time if you want say 'hello' leave the goons." I told him, before putting my foot in his knee and pushing him towards Fred I took off down the corridors and out into the parking lot.

I ran in to Scott as I reach the parking lot. His arms caught my arm before I fell.

"Hay you alright? I was just coming to look for you." Scott asked as I joined the others in the back of the van.

"Yes fine, but I would advise leaving like now." I muttered looking back to the school. Scott looking confused did as told and took off. Just in time to because the brotherhood reached he parking lot and they did not look happy.

"So what happened" Kitty asked. It was just her and Rogue in the back with me, Kurt and bobby were taking a skateboard and scouter, respectively.

"The brotherhood said hi," I replied simply. Kitty got the hint and did not ask anymore. Despite being a bit of an air head, Kitty was the first one to work out that I just don't like talking a lot, I would say what was needed nothing more nothing less. The rest of the ride was spent with Kitty and Rogue talking about something or another. While Scott tried to get more info from me, that I just could not give. It's not like their was anything else to say.

Twintigerlover


	9. I win the bet!

So here we go chapter nine and feeling are revealed. So ha! Not Charles!.

Again i do not own anything but El' aka Victoria who is my OC.

**Place: mutant manor**

**Time: unknown **

**Date: 25th November 2002 **

**"What do you mean you got into a fight!" Logan exclaimed. It had been nearly five month since I woke up and four since I joined training and Christmas was quickly approaching. I had already brought gifts for everyone but my Wolf, Logan was proving difficult to choose for. **

**I had just arrived late to training (they had all just left for the showers) having had to bike back to the manor after staying at school for extended class. My body was bruised from a being hit repeatedly, several cut were prominent though my ripped clothing and my left wrest was cradled to my chest. **

**"I..I, it was Magnetos lot" my voice was ruff from being held by the throat for to long. "They are worse then me" **

**That did not Seem to settle Logan at all. " you shouldn't have been in that position at all" he hissed. **

**He had wanted me to join him, but I has happy here. Sabretooth decided that if I would not join than I was an enemy, that and he could smell Logan on me, and had attacked. **

**I managed to stop them, without revealing all my powers, they left with the impression that I was a copy cat, able to mime a gift through touch, much like Rogue but mine did not knock people out. That was sort of true but I got my range of gifts through experimentation and the manipulation of my first born power but it was easier to let them come to a conclusion. So that I may keep the upper hand. **

**Signing Logan stepped forward and pulled me in to his arms, mine automatically wrapping around his back. My body relaxed as I breathed in the familiar sent of earth, smoke and musk. We had become very close these last weeks. I would often find myself drawn to be in his company; I was very isolated the week he left for a mission, for Charles, unwilling to hold any conversion for a long period of time. **

**I had been progressing well. My powers were now in my grasp and I had come to turns with what those monsters did, now that I had that control. That's not to say I don't still hate them and have nightmares nightly, just that now I had accepted who or rather what I was and moved on with my life. **

**For a long moment him and me just stood there starring at one another. His eyes glowed a earthy brown as they stared into my firry emerald eyes. I was unsure who moved first after that but either way we both met in the middle, his ruff dominating lips pressing to my soft plumb lips. His tongue had no resistances exploring my mouth as the interment sensation overwhelmed my body as my knees buckled and Logan took all my weight. **

**I could not help the muon that was released as my tongue ran the underneath of Logan's, who chuckled gentle at my reaction as he pulled back. I once again buried my flushed face into his broad chest as he borrowed his into my hair. **

**'Wow' I mumbled. Out of everything kissing let alone being with someone was something I never though I would be able to do. Yet Logan had erased that I did not have any trouble kissing him, in fact I would happily do it again. **

**With that though in mind I pulled back for the second time, standing on my own too feet.**

**"Wolf?" I hesitated. **

**Logan just reached down a pressed is lips to mine, pulling back before hit become heated like the first. He rested his forehead to hers. **

**"Yes elf" **

**"What do we do now" **

**"Well hopefully you consent to me courting you and then getting you to Jean for healing." **

**I smiled happily and kissed him one last time before making my way to Med-bay, these wounds were really starting to annoy me even with a higher rate of healing it was going to take a few days to get better. **

**I was sat at the table for dinner a few nights later when the rest of the institute were informed of me and Logan's statues. We had decided to keep it to our selfs for a time just to adjust to this relationship. **

**I had entered first with a group and was seated when Logan entered, instead of heading straight for the 'adult' section of the table he took the spare seat to my left and pulled me into a deep kiss. **

**Had we been paying attention we would have noticed the shock, happy and mildly annoyed looks on our audiences faces. The girls giggled and happily accepted the money front the boys, who were under the impression it would take Logan till after Christmas to ask El' to date him. **

**The adults of the group pretended not to see the exchange of money, but that may have been because money was flowing between them as well. Charles was beaming at the new couple, it was about time Logan found someone and El' was definitely right for him. Maybe they could help each other because despite everything neither where completely healed and would properly never will be but anything is better then how Logan was living before El'. **

**A few of the younger group who had developed crushes on El' shy, but caring personality and Logan's ruff and hard shell were annoyed to lose them but happy they had each other.**

**twintigerlover**

writing from brain to paper is very hard. So for you horrible haters keep flaming because I am proud of my writing.

Time is few and far between I'm afraid so hang in there. I have been going back and correct chapters so sorry about that but I would advise, if chapter ten does not make sense that you read back from the start.

4/12/14.


	10. I haven't told him

Declaimer. El' is mine. Nothing else is. **read back I have been re correcting my chapters warning! This story contains violence and some interment writing. **

**Place: mutant manor**

**Time:10:36am **

**Date: 21 December 2002 **

Logan pinned El' below him and locked their lips together. They had been together for nearly a month now and everyone had adjusted to their relationship. El' had sat her final exams on November 28th and past with flying grades, so she could finally act the adult she was instead of playing the role of a child she never got to be.

Logan was leaving today, Charles had got a lead on a group of researches and half of the X-men were going to investigate. The school was going into be left with Charles and Storm as it was the Christmas holiday, no classes were happening anyway. Chuck' had also wanted her to do something for him while the others were away.

A gasp escaped El' lips has she arced into Logan's wondering hands as they slipped below her blouse. His lips traveled from Warm rosy lips, to pale porcelain collarbone.

Her hands reached up and ran Logan's bare muscled chest. They had become comfortable in each other's presence but they had not moved further then their 'make out' sessions despite gossip, as El' was still having trouble accepting caring touches of others and would sometimes fall into visions she could not escape.

Logan pulled her blouse off, levelling the play filed, and lent down to run his tongue along her numerous scars and her pert breasts . El' moan at his caresses before flipping the two of them so she straddled him and pressed there lips together again. Logan thrust his hips to hers and watched her head fall back, eyes diluted with pleasure. Her body matching the thrust of his as they tried to build friction between each other.

A knock came at the door, their bodies stilled and Logan growled as El' buried her face to his chest desperately trying to get control of the burning under her skin from Logan's touch. She was given little chance as Logan rouse and approached the door, quickly she grabbed she blouse and grateful slipped it back on and was just watching him.

Reaching the door open Logan came face to face with a annoyed Cyclopes, hand raised to knock again.

"This better be good." He growled eyes levelled on him.

"Jets ready, we leave in ten." He snapped before spinning on his heel and walking away. "Jean said not to over excite yourself, but I recon you have time." With that comment he disappeared behind the corner.

With a hiss Logan slammed the Door shut and approached El', his body sliding up to straddle her hips.

"I have to get going." He whispered head resting to hers.

"I know." She researched up and pressed her lips to his once more but before Logan could deepen the kiss she slid out from under him. Grasping on of his shirts she tossed it at him with a smirk.

Logan pulled his shirt on and grabbed his go-bag before wrapping his long arms over El' petit shoulders, not wanting to let go just yet, and heading down to the hanger.

The others were already waiting on board. The younger side of X-men and Charles sat next to were Storm stood, to say good bye.

Grabbing El' one last time he left her with a passionate kiss that conveyed all their worry, fears and hopes, that a simple good bye could not.

As the plain faded and the teens departed Storm pulled El' into a motherly hug as she had not moved since the the hanger bays shut.

"He'll be fine, he's coming back" Charles comforted.

"I know. But I didn't tell him I to was leaving for a while." She whispered before heading up to her room to grab her bag and head out on Scott's Motorbike. She had a act to play.

Eric was in what was referred to as their 'base' by their younger followers that were running around. It was actually a remote cave close enough to the town for food and education but far enough away not to be noticed from their more explosive of practices.

There was only the main part of their sector here at the moment, the others sent out to recruit or on missions for him. They used to have a apartment complex but that become to much hassle to hold onto, so everyone moved into his modified cave, rather more of a hidden warehouse in the cliff face.

Eric was drawn from his thoughts, as someone tripped his alarms. Now most of his men would send message ahead or were keyed in to the alam did not go. Standing he headed towards the entrance stopping by Sabretooth and Quicksilver' hiding hole, so they could join him at the entrance incase it was a threat as none of his team were meant to be back yet.

Leaning heavily against the entrance wall, clothes ripped in many places, covered in blood and grim stood the newer addition to Xavier fighters. Her hair was falling lose of a ponytail, framing her face, several long gashes ran the length of her partly exposed chest. Her leg was twisted and not taking any weight. He suspected the only reason she was standing now was the support of the wall behind her and even that was obviously causing her pain.

"Is your offer still available"

" if you want it, Mis Snow."

"What!" His two companions hissed.

Twintigerlover

ten reviews even a smily face will do (thanks, daughter of death and magic) for a update.


	11. Meeting new people

**Declaimer**; I own nothing but El' snow. On that point I have a few new people from the Xmen to introduce and they will be OC.

**Place: brotherhood base**

**Time: 8:49 pm**

**Date: 21 December 2002**

"_If you want it, miss snow"_

_"What" his two companions hissed._

"Thank you" I smiled lightly, before stepping forward. That was properly not the best Idea as my leg buckled and I fell to the ground on catching myself with my wind powers to slow my descent so my self-sort of inflected injuries were not aggregated.

I watched Quickersilver step forward and help support me, back on my feet.

" take her to a spare room, every one has a place here" Eric ordered placing a restricting hand on Sabretooth's shoulder.

He shot a look towards Eric before leading me further into the cave.

"The only bed left is in my room I'm afraid we have been taking more mutants then normal.

Governments being a right pain lately. I should properly check those wounds too." He said opening a plain metal door and leading me to a normal green army bed. Quicksilver had taken over half the room and obviously spends much time here as the wall was plastered in pictures and drawing. His laptop open and on the bed. Books were dotted around the room. With writing piled in the corner.

" I heal fast. I should be fine by tomorrow." I told him softly. Laying propped up and facing 'silver who had taken a seat on his bed.

"If you're sure. Why come here? To Magneto? What happened to you?" He voice was demanding a he stared down at me. Apparently someone told him of their failed recruitment of me.

"Me and Logan were getting close," I admitted. This had been the story that best suited my mission without me getting confused. "He was sent out on a suicide mission to lord knows were, just to get him away from me. The institute did not like losing control over me. I was becoming to independent with Logan's influence. We were planing on leaving for awhile after Christmas. It was his gift to me, too travel America. I found out about there plan, confronted them about it. Was a stupid move on my part" I looked away at this point, I had given up my first ever Christmas with Logan for this mission. I was so going to kill 'chuck when I get back.

"I managed to get away, stole one of the men's bikes. You guys were the only people I could thing of. I fear Sabretooth will not accept me as Magneto has." I admitted.

While on my way over here, I decided to play weak, vulnerable and wrongly influenced. It was a act I had played before and would be simple to hold up because I know the right feeling to play having been controlled and run once before. Besides. I don't Hate the Brotherhood like everyone else and would prefer the two groups came together instead of fighting between each other. I was going to help and maybe I could stop that.

"The brotherhood is a salvation. To fight for our right, Bossman isn't going to let Tooth get in the way of your freedom, he knew of his anger to Logan and by extent you but he is not going to let harm come to you as long as you are sincere about being on our side."

Nodding a looked around the room. " how did you come to be part of the order" I questioned. I knew why to the three boys that addend my school but he was a mystery and I do loath being in the dark.

"I...me and Scarlet we were saved a few years back by Magneto. We owe him for that and since then I have become accustom to living here. I have little reason to leave."

I smiled, I was pretty sure there was more to the story he hind him and magneto but I was not about to push for answers.

"Your sister. What's she like? Do you hang around together?" Me question was innocent but he still frowned, lips drawn together.

"You don't have to answer."

"No..." He shook his head. "We were close. I love her, she is all I have really but we had a disagreement and want speak much to me, I try to continue, fix this between us but she's not around that often and I don't know were she goes to." He sighed and looked away.

" I should go you need rest" he muted before leaving to quick before I could say anything.

Quicksilver found himself in Magneto's office after running from his conversation with their new guess. He knew magneto wanted a update on her so almost distractedly he walked in and took a seat in front of his fathers desk.

He did not know why he had run or even why he was telling the girl about his life he was meant to be getting information not the other way round. Yet it had felt right to tell her about himself. For some weird reason he wanted to please the girl.

"What did you find out child?" Magneto asked drawing his thoughts away from that question and back to the present.

" not much really." He shucked "looks like with Logan out on a mission the X-men have turned there back on her. She found out that Logan had been sent on a suicide mission just to keep control over her. She came her because she had no were else to go. The bike out front is the one eye's."

Magneto just end nodded to the knew information.

"If the wolf get back alive what do we do. We would lose Snow" he questioned looking up at magneto who was staring at his three of Aluminium balls on his desk and was floating them around.

"I would say we convert him, but I fear Sabretooth would never accept him nor he Sabretooth. His was trouble enough as it is without throwing Wolverine into the mix. I will have till deal with that if it comes around. Till then, You are to befriend the girl, give her a reason to stay here should he return."

"Alright."

**Twintigerlover**

Hay! . Thanks for all the reviews. So ten new reviews for the next chapter.

i await. The next chapter is already done. All you have to do is review.


	12. Falling to shadow

Warning: language, interment sections, abuse and violence.

**Place: brotherhood base**

**Time: 6:00 pm**

**Date: 22 December 2002 **

El' woke at the six the next morning her injuries mostly healed apart from a few Bruises and cuts. She changed silently, so not to wake the still sleeping roommate, in to the few clothes she brought with her. Changed she slipped out of the room and began to make her way through the base to were a small amount of noise was coming from.

Her Naked feet tapping lightly against the cold concrete as she approach a room were the noise was admitting from. It turned out to be a kitchen with two people inside, Magneto and a tall brunet, sat around the table.

"Ah, come join us Mis Snow" magneto waving to seat to his left. I smiled lightly and took the offered seat. "Penelope Scarlet This is El' Snow,she joined us last night. Miss Snow this is Penelope." The woman gave me a cup of tea smiling lightly.

"Hello. Thank you, please call me El' no one really calls me by my last name."

The days ran on and I found myself integrated into their way of life, waking and help make breakfast for the other 27 residences of the base. Then they would have a 2 hour physical training and power expansion. Mystic would then teach those that need their education while the others would run jobs for Magneto. I would often find myself with 'Silver and just talk as neither of us need lesson but Magneto was unwilling to put us on to the more daunting missions.

I was beginning to like staying here, Silver had be come a come friend and my long chats with Magneto at night was giving me a insight into who the man was, it explains why 'chuck like him so much. Sabretooth had finally taken a back seat and would not be in the same room as me after one of the training seasons had him out cold on the floor.

But with these progressing relationships I was missing my old-new life at the mansion, I had finally found a place were I fitted in. Most importantly I was missing Logan, my loveable large wolf. It was for that reason that my emotions began to take a down turn to the point were I only answered when asked directly. I had become a shadow of my past state. The base was noticing.

Someone was going to find out what was wrong and make her talk.

Silver had had enough and approached Magneto, after being turned away again by El'. Some one had to get through to her before they loses her.

"You most Speak El'!" He finally snapped. "If she sinks any further then she will be at danger to us and herself"

Magneto signed and ran a callus hand down his face, he had been aware of the child's developing depression. It had been expected after hearing about wolverine, but the first week or so she appeared to be dealing with it well, it was properly only just hitting now that was causing such a bad reaction.

"Tell her to meat me in the entrance" he replied, raising from his seat and heading to said entrance.

Quicksilver was of cause right. She had been letting out random burst of raw energy that could hit someone or she could just burn herself out.

While he had not sent El' out on any missions yet, he did like the girl, she brought a lighter energy to the base he had not felt in years and he would admit that he quite liked talking to the girl in the afternoons.

Before he would have said that he let her stay because of her immense power, that he still did not understand, and that would have been true but now he would be lying. He let her stay because she was like his third child. And this time he would save her before all their bridges were destroyed.

El' came up to is left and they both just stood there starring out over the forest. The silence that wrapped around them was comforting as it always had been between them.

"Tell me what is wrong" he offered softly. It was the only way he could thing of to broach the subject. Had he out right ordered it then she would have left. You asked of El' not demanded.

His voice rang softly but no answer came. The silence returned and spread for a long time till final she replied with a very unsuspected answer.

"I lied to you" she whispered, her eyes gazing dead ahead before flickering to him and sliding shut, trying to lock away his face, the shock, the anger, but the disappointment hurt the most.

"I lied to you all"

And that was how it was. She told him everything from her orders from Charles to why she was still here, the deception She had given and her feeling for the brotherhood. El' told him how the two establishment could work together, that their ideals and methods weren't far from each other they just had to compromise. She spoke nothing put the truth.

Magneto just stood there his face impassive. El' turned away unwilling to look at him.

"I'll pack and begone in the hour" She whispered. Before She could take two steps a hand wrapped around her forearm pulling her to a stand still.

"I understand." His voice was smooth and controlled. "Charles knows of your willingness to try and chance me. That you wish to stay"

"Yes"

"Then stay and try and change us. I like having you around it is making me think more. Even Sabretooth, the brought he is, has mellowed in your presences."

"Thank you" with that She darted back into the base and to their shared quarters.

After that day Magneto began sending her out on mission with silver, having informed him of my background this aloud me a small amount of time to check up on them, even if Charles was the only one to know I was there.

Logan was doing no better then his other half. He had been ready to drag her back then beat the sh*t out off Xavier. In a wheelchair or not! What was he thinking in the first place offering that job.

Before he could leave though Storm and 'one eyes' had managed to restrain him long enough for him to explain himself.

So he had waited and took his anger out on the Kiddies, pushing them harder then ever before In their training. Then the day was meant to see her return come and went. With only one tiny message left for him and Charles on his phone.

_*i can not leave, not now that I know there is still hope for the brotherhood. I have watched them improve, just by having me here, so what will me leaving do to them. _

_My love. I will come home. Just give me time. * _

That's all she said. He respected her judgement though, not stupid or think headed to do anything else. So he was once again left alone but this time he still had the memories of that annoying young women laughing and holding him. That was what kept him going.

It was her second message a week later that gave him hope.

_*my dearest, magneto has begun to change, I truly believe that the brotherhood will step foot in the manor on peaceful turns soon. I have however confined in him why I was here. I shall be watching you my love. *_

He smiled, then out right laughed, guess his elf was bringing about the one thing Charles had always wanted, peaceful coexistence between mutants kind. Even if it would take longer to extended that to mundane men as well.

-–-

**An: so I have given up on my 10 reviews equals update as I have been extending and this story quicker then I had first thought. **

**Just to cover all bases I do not own this story or the characters. **

**Many are OC including Penelope Scarlet, who is based of the witch from Xmen but I can not quite remember much about her so Scarlet came in to being to replace her. **

**El' Snow, however is my character and would be most displeased if she was used by someone else. Please review... Please. **


	13. The plot thickens

**Date Friday 13 January 2002**

**Time 10:57**

**Place country side, Forest Road**

I loved getting out and doing the pointless and manual tasked on top of everything else I do for Magneto. It gave me time to think and plan. It was one such mission with Quicksilver that everything went horribly wrong.

It was a aimless task, we just had to pick up one of the informed teenagers who had agreed to join Magneto, he was waiting for us in front of his house and we were on our way back to the base, when it happened. Silvers car was flipped off the road (him having nicked it awhile ago for me to drive us about, being one of the few of legal people of age to drive.) my head hit the roof and I was disoriented but managed to see, Silver grab the kid and get out of the car before any damage could be done to them, despite his speed Silver was unable to grab me as the car landed and skidded to a stop.

"El'!" Silver shouted coming to kneel by the turned car.

"I'm good. Watch out for the person that turned us" I told him, my voice strained as I hulled myself out of the car window. That seemed to be the signal as a red light shot out and hit the teen knocking him out and ten more streams knocked Silver out, being unable to dodge so many at once. That left me who had raise a translucent shield of energy to stop the attack.

The men that fired were dressed in black from head to toe. Probably trying to pass off as some kind of army. The leader that stepped forward however, was wearing a two peace suit. No obvious weapon to see, but when did he need one anyway. His hair was a rustic brown framing a round kind face. his eyes gave him away for what he was , Black pits of anger bored through my very own green eyes.

This was master, the man who gave me away in the first place. He was back and I didn't know why. My power seeped out and cloaked my skin, sensing the danger. I reached out and woke Silver, but kept him bound so that he could see and hear what would happen but not interfere. It would only get him killed.

"You've been causing me great trouble Pet" master said stepping closer to me, his power already blocking my own protective skills.

"Did you really think that I would not come for you after hearing about your escape."

"I could hope" I hissed back.

He just chucked and took the last step into arms reach. I took that as a advantage and took a swing at him. We exchange throws and injured the other before Master trained experience and my previous injuries, won over and he pinned me to the turned car, slipping his chains over my wrists.

"I win" he purred quietly in to my ear, only to have me thrash back at him.

"Still got that fight have we, well that can change." He signalled for the armed men and one stepped forward to grab my arm and force me into a red cargo van. The other men jumping up and braking up between vans.

The convoy of cars took off, leaving one bound and panicking mutant and another one unconscious and unaware of what was happening.

Magneto was angry, no he was furious as he gather his main team and set off. They had to get El' back. Quicksilver was beating himself up, believing he should have been quicker, and he should have, but Magneto would deal with that AFTER they had her back. There was only one way they were going to find her in a timely manner, that was going to his old friend.

Let us hope they listen before attacking.

Charles had wheeled himself forward, Logan, Jean, Kitty and Bobby stood to his left with Storm, Kurt, John and Rogue stood to his right. They watched from the steppes as Magneto, the brotherhood, Scarlet Which and Sabretooth approached them. The only reason no one had attacked was that Eric had removed his helmet so that Charles could read him mind.

Despite their calmer appearance the X-men were angry with worry at the Brotherhood's failure at protecting El' but willing to leave that behind them to find her. There was a slight amount of respect for Eric for bringing his men/women here to find her instead of trying to go it alone, despite the grudge between the two sides but then again that was what El' was good at; changing peoples minds.

"Do we have a accord" Eric asked looking to Charles and Logan.

"We do "

Charles soon had the groups pared together and spanned out to search for their lost member, following tracks or underground groups to see if they knew anything. Jean and the Scarlet Which setting off to the computers to try and figure out who this mystery man is. While he, Magneto and Logan descended to the training centre and Cyrebro - To try and find her that way.

Logan only hoped they got to his Elf in time, or he would not be responsible for his actions toward the Botherhood and their leader. No matter Charles stance on alliances fighting.

Someone would pay.

**So there you go my chapter has been updated. I have gone backed and edited. So if you feel like pointing any faults then give me the sentence and I shall fix it. **

**To point out I would not be writing this if had actually owned Xmen or Harry Potter so just to be clear the only thing that is mine is any of the plot you don't know and El' Snow, alright. Even Penelope Scarlet is not mine but a OC of the Xmen franchise that I have changed and moulded then renamed to suit my needs. **

**So I have once again entered the time of mock and graded exams. I apologias for any form of unwarranted or reverent announce in the above chapter but I have managed to get a F and a E in two of my exams which is something I have never, ever done before and was given them the day I double checked and posted this chapter. **

**So hope you wait my next update people. I really, really want reviews please. :'( **

**They make me smile, I don't smile. **

**Twintigerlover **


	14. Introducing Hamish and Darius

**Date: unknown **

**Time unknown **

**Place classified **

As the hours ticket by into to days I found my mind slipping back into its old motto of cold and determined to survive. The only difference now was that I had no outer access to my power, it flowed and bubbled below my skin, but as long as 'Master' was near by or the chain remained on my waist and wrests, then it was of no use to me.

I never spoke, not like last time he had me, I met what follows in silence. The scientists came in to resume their experience on their 'specimen' but found themselves unable to inject anything into my blood stream and with me rejecting any form of water or food they were unable to have me ingest anything more. So in results the scientist and 'Master' resumed their favourite past time of just trying to make me scream.

I was grateful for my bodies ability to withstand pain and last long spaces of time without substances because I am sure without it I would have given in, - I did not last years of captivity and even more years on the run, before that to let these people win. Besides this time I had hope that someone would come, that Logan or Silver would find me because if it was the other way round, I would come for them.

Charles thought it was hard and depressing finding El' the first time but this time it was so much worse, because this time I knew her, we knew her and cared.

He had not realise that sending El' to befriend his old partner would effect them so badly but she had integrated so well here, always happy to help. She become the bis sister or beloved daughter to most residence of the manor and if the attitudes of the Brotherhood was anything to go by she was the big sister and niece to Eric's people as well. But they got on and moved on because she remained in contact, we knew were she was. That she was safe. Now though we knew nothing, no name, no place only a brief description and even that was getting them nowhere fast.

He was watching both his team and the brotherhood come back every night looking worse and worse, the whole atmosphere was getting darker each day that we were just happy for the smallest of breakthroughs or distractions.

Logan was effected the worst, sealing himself away in the room he and El' would spend hours in talking, or he he would snap at people needing little reason to get into fights or he would just simple leave in his bike for long rides, contacting people that owed him favours in hopes to find her but even that was turning up empty.

They finally learnt how to break through my shielded skin, they had found and taken a mutant who had been able to fade other objects that he touched, this meant that he could fade the needles into my skin.

The first time we met the mutant was shoved inside me 'room' or as I call it my prison.

I noticed his power first as I sat up leaning back against the wall, wrapping around him and reaching out in tendons to solid items. His skin was tanned and enclosed with midnight black hair tied back to the nape of his neck. His stance was stiff and in his hand was a medial bag that the other scientists often use, but this man was not here to hurt me, in fact I don't think he was here by his own free will.

"Hello," I rasped at the man "who or rather why are you in here?" I had asked. He just stepped forward and knelt by me.

"They want me to inject you." The man frowned deeper. "I am Hamish. Here, it's clean" The man. Hamish had handed me a bottle of water, that I gratefully took deep sips from.

"Why are You so important?" He inquired taking out a needle and placing into my skin, flickering through my power and breaking the skin like it wasn't even there.

I had smiled grimly before telling him the truth, If we were both going to be held against our will, then I was giving him the curtesy of knowing why. As I had talked, Hamish completed his task and drew blood and injected several different coloured vials into my blood.

After the blue vial was pumped through my veins, my vision had blurred and tilted, it was only Hamish's hand guiding me back on to the ragged camper bed that stopped me from hitting the floor.

"I'm but they have my daughter." He had whispered to me before leaving.

So it went, Hamish would enter with the others when ever they needed to put something into my system but he would never take part in what followed much to my gratification.

Sometimes he would slip in alone and talk to me about who he was before, about his daughter, and I told him about the institute and how when they broke free then I would take the there, where him and his daughter Amaya could live in peace.

This day was different though, because they had come in and brought me out if my normal room and brought me to another. Hamish was stood to the side, his eyes wide and hands shaking lightly as they frog marched me in. 'Master' was stood at the head of a metal table with two parts sticking upwards. His face was blank but eyes sparkled lightly. Other no-names faces loitered around the room, many with vindictive looks about them.

The guards pushed me down on to the table and strapped my wrest then ankles but kept my knees up and pulled wide strapped to the poles. My eyes widen open as they removed the scant amount of clothes the 'Master' had given me.

Hamish was shoved forward and towards me as my head snapped towards him, everyone else had turned to look at a screen on my left.

He beginning running things through my system again, before adding a different one but this time he had me drink it. I choke but the moment I had swallowed a heat ran through my body and I moaned quietly. Hamish stepped aside and toward the screen living me on the bench. 'God what they do, the last time I even remotely felt like this was with Logan.'

"It is done, you have about a hour before the heat dies out" he told the head scientist and 'master'. "That amount of chemicals might mean her powers will return to full function, after that time . With or without your power." My eyes shut at that realisation, one hour then I could get us free, to Logan.

I sealed what happened next away into the back as I lost control of what I wanted. My body begging for someone to take away the burning heat while my brain tried desperately to get it to stop. That I wanted Logan and only Logan. The men in the room to advantage of that releasing the bonds and having their fun. By the time Hamish's time frame was up my body was concentrating on healing more then anything else. I was burly conches as Hamish slipped a over sized shirt on to my body and carried me out. Not back to my 'room' but his, were he lade me on a large bed and left me to rest.

Logan was again taking his built up frustration out on the danger room the only difference this time was that the whole X-Men and Brotherhood where here as well. It was a free for all as everyone tried to relax a little. Knowing, after much persuasion, that being so tense and angry would not help them find El'. They needed new eyes. It was nearly a month before when that damn man took his Elf - And God's could he hide, not even Cyrebro could find her.

The group finally collapse, Charles and Eric coming out to join them, when the shadows began to shift around them, I stood the quickest turning to face the forming shape of a man.

"Have you found her" I demanded hopefully of the figure. The group relaxed slight at Logan's question, realising that this person was no current threat, before leaning forward desperate for more news.

Logan had contacted Darius as a last result, he would own him a large favour but he was the best at finding someone, being able to appear any where he wanted to or track someone down, with the basic of information on them. But it was that very same ability that made getting into contact with him so difficult, because he did not say in the same place for long and very rarely answered his phone.

"Yes" his voice was a rasping hiss, that pulled you in to hear more but ran shivers down your spine in fear.

" can you get to her" I asked stepping further forward so I could look better at my friend,? easier. My heart sinking thou when he shook his head. I reached out and grabbed Darius, shoving him out of the shadow and against the wall. Extending my claws and pressing threateningly against him.

"Why not" I growled gruffly, ignoring the shouts from behind telling me to let go, but they did not know Darius. He maybe good at heart, and hated to see others hurt but unless he had a motive he would not do anything for you but watch. So he gave him a motive.

Darius smirked much like a shark, showing glistening teeth.

"My, my. Has the big bad wolf, found his mate." He taunted only to be met by several visions growls not just from me but Sabretooth and the others, drawing their powers to the front to face this man Logan had pinned to the wall, that was withholding information on El'.

"She may be my mate, but I ain't the one you want to be worrying about right now, Darius." I said said stepping aside for him to see the room fall of very pissed off and protective mutants.

"So, tell us where she is"

**IMPORTANT**.

so someone going by the name of ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN. Has asked if I could bring Harry into this story, my first though was no, but then repling to that message gave me a great idea the only question is what type of Harry Potter do you lot want? leave anewer in a review below.

Good Harry (like his older Sister)

bad Harry (does not like his sister)

both Harry (hated at first but then forgiven for one reason or another)

**Declaimer: I own nothing but the twisted side of this plot, which is why it is called a FANFICTION, people. Having said that El' Snow Is mine and so is the new addition of Hamish, is daughter Amaya and Darius. (Don't you just love there names) I made these characters specificity for this story. So if you want to make use of them Pease ASK. **

**An: by lords, if I keep writing like that I might beat my word count record. You lot should be happy two review in one week! I spoil you. a review would be great please. I love reviews. And believe me I read and take into account everyone of them even if I don't reply to all of the. ( but that's because no one asks questions anymore.) but THANK YOU everyone that has review, or followed and favourited. I love you all. **

**Ps: review please. I'm begging. :p **


	15. Free again

**Date: unknown **

**Time: unknown **

**Place: classified **

Turns out Darius was not lying when he said he could not access El' but at least they had a location and a detailed plan into what was happening. We were having a team put together and strategising on the way over. However, even sending them out on the X-jet it would take another day to get to her. So Logan had convinced Darius to remain at the encampment and keep an eye on El' and give an update ever second hour.

So far the reports had been the same, that she was in a cream room confined 'willingly' to a bed, where she either rested or was talking to a young girl, that girl's father or writing in a small leather bound book. This development is apparently quite new as the young man helping El' was a captive himself and according to Darius they were only together before that to run tested on her, but something must have changed when Darius was reporting Back to Logan to have her in the 'improved' conditions she had now.

They pulled the jet up to the east side of a manner, not much younger then the one the Xmen inhabit. The basic plan was divide and conquer. Storm and the younger generation of the Xmen are to remain behind and draw the manners attention while Logan, Eric Quicksilver, Sabretooth and Nightcrawler travelled around the back unseen and into the manner. Charles and the remaining elder generation stayed at the manner to look after the children and prepare for their return, the med-bay being prepped by Jean for any injured they picked up.

The extrication was quite simple really, the moment El' had realised the X-men had arrived she had Hamish gather everything he could and help her stand, were they faced the door awaiting Logan and team to get there. She even sent out random waves for the them to track to the room and then it was simple.

Kurt had ported them in pares, back to the jet, were Storm had regroup the rest of the team at a spoken signal from Eric. Once on board those with more... destructive powers had levelled the building as they flew of, taking everyone down with it.

The flight back was uncomfortable, everyone cramped together. El was curled up in Logan's lap, as they listened to Hamish and his daughter, explain what had happened inside the building and his role in everything. But when they got to the the last time the scientist had him run test on El' he fell silent and tensed up. This was not his part of the story to tell.

Finally, the jet was landed and they met Charles at the hanger doors, they were sent to their respective rooms, even El' who had out right refused to go to the med-bay and said she would have Jean check her out tomorrow but right now she just wanted to sleep in her own bed.

Hamish and Amaya, followed Jean down to the spare quarters so they could stay for a little while. Logan after setting a return data with Darius, carried the clinging figure of El' back to their rooms.

Darius himself watched them go with a sly smirk on his face, looks like he was getting involved after all. He had a friend across the pond who would like to meet their sister again. It was about time that he stopped moping and moved on with his life.

Somewhere, a small unnoticeable figure was hunched at his desk, wearily filling in field reports.

He was about to give up for the night and head up to bed; where his fiancé was waiting for him. When a the shadows of the fire light grew and expanded out wards. The figure stood sharply and pointed something thin and sleek at the growing shape, all signs of tiredness gone.

The new shape chucked and stepped out of his shadows, allowing them to reside back to normal size. The figure lowered his weapon and retook his seat, offering a second one for his new guess.

"Why I you here. Last I heard you were in the states?" The figure asked, his voice gentle, young with no defining or appealing qualities. It was a voice you could listen to but not be drawn to.

"I found a mutual friend and thought you and your growing family might want to meet" the shape's voice was deep, hissing and drew you in with mere words. He had the kind of voice you heard over the rest of the chatter and moved towards but feared as well.

"Oh? Do tell" the young man inquired. His tone lifting, amused. There was not many people the Shape in front of him called friends, let alone someone he knew as well. This would turn out to be a interesting story, he was sure.

_Sorry it's so short, but I believe this chapter gives you enough information to chew on. _

_Thank you to the Guest that pointed out some mistakes I made in chapter 4 and I have corrected them. _

_The pole came through, those that good at reading between the lines you can properly guess what type of Harry you will be getting. _

_So next update want be for awhile, I have fallen in to exam time and coursework deadlines so them first. but I do ask for reviews, please I do enjoy reading them. Even if you have given me a review before, then even better. _

**Twintigerlover** xx


	16. He appears

**Chapter 16**

**_I feel like I have not posted in a very long time, so sorry about that but my exams start on the 05/05/15 so that has had me buried under piles of homework and mock exams. _**

**_Anyway I own nothing but the four characters known as Hamish, Amaya, Darius and El' so no hating cause I would be so much richer. _**

_amaya_

Amaya had grown attached to the mutants that resided at the mutant manor and had convinced her father to stay here; even got him to help in the infirmary and teach the students that needed help in science. This allowed her to stay and learn to control her own mutation that her father had been hiding from the lab all those years. She had been able to summon lights for as long as she could remember. Shifting them between colours but no more then a small globe before she become tired, the institute would help her become stronger.

Her father had been restless as days drew on and clouded by guilt as he watched El' stick to Logan's side and would rarely touch another. She still smiled of cause and would talk to the students and that eased some of his troubles but she feared that if El' does not tell at least the professor, or Speak with her father then he will drown himself in his guilt. Despite all he had done, her father does not deserve a early grave.

That was the reason she stood in front of El' now, Logan having left the room to get lunch and let us speed in private. El' was sat on a sofa in their shared rooms and I walked forward to sit in on the other side of the sofa.

I twisted my hands in my lap unsure where to start this conversation, because what ever i say could just make all of this worse.

"Amaya? Are you alright?" El' asked concerned.

"I... Hav..." I took a breath, stuttering would get me nowhere, so straight to the point. "Have you told Logan yet" I finally said looking up to El' who had frozen back straight and eyes staring straight at me, causing me to look away again.

We sat in silence. Me not nervous to say anything else and El' just trying to hold herself together.

"Why" she paused as I looked back up. "Why ware you asking me Amaya"

I looked up. She needed to know this not only for my fathers sack but her own.

"I may have not known you before, but you are becoming like an older sister to me and you are hurting. The manor Is noticing how withdrawn you are, Logan can help. heck! the professor could help you just have to tell them. Please" I whispered, reaching out and taking her hand as she flinched from my words. "Causes your not just hurting yourself. Other people are trying to help but they don't know how, they don't know what they need. My father as refused to say anything believing you would given time. But father... He is drowning. What was done... He blames himself and believes that you blame him as well. Please. Please tell them if not for yourself but for them. For Logan." I pleaded before standing and making my way to the door. "Just consider it."

-Logan -

Logan will admit, it he was worried. His little Elf was hurting and there was nothing he could do. He felt useless holding her at night as she cried from what ever plagued her nights. She would wake screaming or make a dash for the bath room as that's day meal made a appearance. Her eating was less then it was before and her contact restricted to me. She was hurt before and now this. It just was not fair but when was life ever really fair. I had left to retrieve some lunch for us and was on my way back when my ears picked up a voice from are rooms.

" Causes your not just hurting..." They were pleading, their voice was desperate as they talked to his Elf. "...yourself. Other people are trying to help but they don't know how, they don't know what they need. My father as refused to say anything believing you would given time. But father... He is drowning. What was done... He blames himself and believes that you blame him as well. Please. Please tell them if not for yourself but for them. For Logan." A low growl escaped me, that brat was guilt tripping his El'! How dare they, but they knew what was wrong with her and if it got her to talk

"Just consider it." The person said before leaving the room and heading the other way from were he was stood. With a sigh I walked in and placed the food on the table to pull a crying El'

"Shh, it's ok." I whispered to her Quietly having grown used to giving her this confit . Till she pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"But it's not Logan, it can't be." Her voice was controlled emotionless but her eyes were alight with emotion before setting on determined. "She was right you know, I can't hid it for ever."

Me breath held, caught in my throat. Was she finally going to tell him, he could help if she just spoke. Only to let in out at her next words. she was telling everyone not just him. That takes guts.

"There're all in the mess hall right?" I nodded and and stood with El' as we made our way down stopping just outside the doors.

"Are you sure about this El'" asked pulling her close. She nodded and walked in side with me just behind her. Charles saw us first and raised his hands for silence. Magneto sent a glare towards his bunch of students to silence them. Both of which worked effectively.

"It would appear that El' wishes to speak with you." My elf stepped forward nervously to face the students, professors and guests.

"I am sure you have all noticed my reluctance to be in contact with many of you and how out of sorts I have been since I was taken. It has taken a lot for me to speak now and I'm still not sure if I am ready or not but you must know, because either way, it effects everyone in this room." She took a breath and looked around. I reached out and pulled her back to me.

"You can do this. No one is judging you." She nodded ones before speaking.

_El'_

" what happened in that lab, I will not say, I not ready for that, but the effect is no ones fault." I looked towards Hamish here. " please do not blame yourself. While I was their, those 'monsters' believed me the perfect subject, I was heathy, young, easy to control but most important to them I had fast healing and was female." My voice choked and I leaned heavily into Logan whose arms tightened round my waist. " they forced these drugs into my system and they took advantage of my weekend state. They wanted the perfect mutant weapon and they are using me as the incubator, the control mechanism"

I heard gasps run through the room as the caught on and Logan growled in my ear.

" your pregnant" Sabretooth's angry hiss filled the room as his seat scratched against the floor as he standing. Logan gave a warning growl to him to stop him approaching.

"Yes" I whispered " I'm different now because the child I carry and the the effect anyone power could have on him. Please I know this is a shock but can you give me and my close friends space." I asked the room nodding as Sabretooth, Nightcrawler, Storm, Silver and magneto alongside Xavier, joined us at the front, they were the closed thing to family I had here and I trusted them to keep me safe. Past be dammed.

Kitty stood too, smiling "of cause El'. you have our support if you need it, gonna be great seeing prof with a kid." The room laughed and stared talking excitedly as we left, Logan supporting most of my weight. The door snapped shut behind Xasier, when a voice rang across the corridor setting my companions on alert.

" so, when were you going to tell me?" The voice was amused as they walked out of the shadows hands raised to appease my friends. I stepped out of Logan's arms and I front of my friends. Tired Emerald eyes meeting eccentric emerald ones.

"When I next saw you" my voice was blank "which should not have been for a long time yet, brother."

_end_

**Please review I would appreciate it. Thank you. **


	17. Time to end I think

**last chapter**

_"So, when were you going to tell me?" The voice was amused as they walked out of the shadows hands raised to appease the group. I stepped out of Logan's arms and I front of them all. Tired Emerald eyes meeting eccentric emerald ones._

_"When I next saw you" my voice was blank "which should not have been for a long time yet, brother."_

**Date: **21/2/02

**Time: **A few minutes later.

**Place: **office at manner

Harry and I never really had the time to truly get to know one another. I spent my whole life protecting him and by the time I no longer had to it was too late. I was gone. But we stilled cared for one another.

I had sent him word that I was alive and well a week or two into staying at the Institute. I, however, was not expecting him to track me down and try to meet me. Not after all these years and his job as head Auror.

Which may actually explain the presence of the shadow maker, Darius, behind Harry. Logan had introduced us and explain how he helped in saving me but I had not seen him since. Guess I now know why.

Harry had grown up since I last sure him. His body was filled out, board. He had grown, now standing at 5'11. His face had more laughter lines and a few stress lines to. The only thing that remained the same was that irritating hair of his that just won't lie flat and his emerald eyes, much like my only his were not darken from the past.

"Why are you here Brother? You belong in your world not here." My voice was flat as I curled up in Logan's lap having moved to the Professors office to talk.

"I was worried. You have spent your whole life protecting me sis, I wanted to return the favour. I've been trying to stop the man hunt. I recently succeed. Then Darius told me about you. I had to see you. Please." Harry was all but begging me but I don't know if I could have him back in my life. Too many attachments.

"I know you do Harry. But our past. My past, is too connected to your world. I can't go back. I won't."

"You don't have to. Just let me into your life again."

"You're the prominent saviour and Auror. Do you honestly think you can be part of my life, come see us here and not bring your world into mine. Do you honestly think that will work?" I was close to snapping. Logan's arms restricted around my middle in comfort and restraint.

"Then I will leave my world. I am tired of defending them Violet. They just don't learn. Maybe my leaving their world would be good for them. The goblins can cover in my absence. I can help here that way." Harry was despite now. But I could tell he was willing to do it. He was telling the truth.

Sighing I looked to Logan then the Professor. "What do you think Professor, you need another medical man right. With all the new residents." I saw Harry relax slightly as I gave him the option to stay.

"We do. But are you ready to have him back in your life El."

I nodded. Harry smiled before walking over to me and taking my hand. "I want to be your little brother again Vi'. We can be a proper family."

I smiled "I know, that would be nice… Harry? How long till you will have everything settled and safe to come over here?"

"With Darius's help I can have it done in two weeks. Then I'm all yours and at the professor's use as well."

"I will see you then little bro and if you are to stay here then It's El' not Violet." With that parting comment I slipped out of the room, Logan following and up to bed, where I just relaxed for the first time since are mission went tips-up. Harry was left to run the details over with the group and Shadow shifted, with Darius back to his home.

*********The conclusion **********

**Time shifting **

The next couple of days rolled into months as everything reverted back to a sibilance of normal. It was almost peaceful. I had taken up my classes again, even convinced the brotherhood's teenage members to participate in classes a bit more.

Magneto and Charlies had finally forgiven each other over their past and were working together to protect the mutant kind, using magnetos lands to house more mutants (the older generations) to keep them safe but not isolate them from society, while they worked on mutant laws.

Logan seemed to be happy about the prospect of a child, even if it was not his. He had started reading up on parenting skills and was even a little bit more companionate towards the students. Thou still very strict with them. Every now and then he would mention that the idea also terrified him "what if he hurt the kid?" but I had faith.

Harry and Darius, who it turns out where dating, also took up residents at the initiation. Darius worked with Logan in training the kids to defend themselves with their mutation (Sabretooth taught the kids to defend without the mutation. It was quite a trio). Harry true to his word retired from fighting magical crime and now helped Jean in the medi-wing of the manor.

It also helped the two of us get to know one another better, to finally be siblings. Yes there was fighting but that was to be expected. We had not known each other for 23 years and I had these terrible mood swings thanks to the kid. Sparks where meant to fly. But we were still happy to have each other most of the time.

The kid was born at 4:32 on November 5th. He was born a little boy, James Logan, with black tufts of hair and the same face shape of his mother, much to everyone's relief.

When the boy turned two he showed signs of fast healing and manipulation of kinetic energy. Two powers much like his mother, if a little more focused.

After James fourth birthday El' was announced as pregnant with Logan's baby (obviously) and their family began to expand.

And that's all you need to know.

**twintigerlover**

an/declaimer : i do not own anything

sorry this took so long but writer's block sucks. so i have brought the story to a close. maybe one day i will go back and expand and fix mistakes i have not noticed before but for now that is it.

i would like review on how you think it went? what you thought should happen? Did you still remember her true name and age? did you like it? hate it? just let me know.


End file.
